The Duel of the Ages
by jamo117
Summary: Anakin and his twin brother Alec stage an epic duel witch involes a space dogfight, a duel in the Concil Chambers and a speeder chase in the airways of Courusacnt
1. The Duel Begins

The Rise and fall of the Sith

"LIAR!" Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader, watches a Jedi Star fighter, so similar to his old one, land next to Padme's sleek cruiser. The hatch opens and a Jedi gets out, a Jedi who looks so much like Anakin. Alec Skywalker was the exact same height as Anakin. If it wasn't for Anakin's eating habits, they may well have been around the same weight. He had shorter hair than Anakin and it was slightly fairer. He was slightly weaker in the force than Anakin, but better with a lightsaber. He was the former apprentice of Yoda, who saw him, not Anakin, to be the chosen one. This began Anakin's road to the Dark Side.

Alec Skywalker walked up to his brother, who had started to choke his wife.

"Let her go Anakin" Alec spoke calmly to his brother, but put his left hand on his lightsaber, just in case. Anakin dropped his Angel, and looked at his brother, his eyes yellow in rage.

"You turned her against me!" Anakin screamed at his brother, the one person he had trusted his life with.

"You have done that yourself" And with that, Alec force pushes Anakin over a ledge, and fell onto the ground underneath. Alec quickly checks on Padme's condition.

"Threepio, take her onto the ship and put her on a bed, she needs rest"Threepio quickly rushed to pick her up, but Anakin, jumping back onto the landing platform, sent bolts of blue lightning streaming from his fingers, destroying the droid he made himself when he was young.

"Get your filthy droid hands off my Padme!" Anakin reaches for his new sith blade, but decides to use his old Jedi blade in his cloak. He ignites the blue blade.

"I doubt she will be 'yours' after what you have done to her, and what you have done to yourself" Alec takes out his preferred blade, and ignites the emerald green blade.

"You really think you're a match for the dark side, dear brother?" Anakin mocked

"Oh, I'm more than a match, my darling brother. After all, aren't I the chosen one?" Alec said this knowing it would fill Anakin with anger.

"You will die for saying that!" And, with his eyes puss-yellow in anger, he flew toward his brother, and started attacking him with everything he had. Alec blocked each strike with ease, but the speed of Anakin's strikes made it impossible for him to attack. Each slash was delivered with more hate than the last. Finally, the sabers were locked. Alec unleashed a kick powered by the force and sent Anakin flying into the control room. Anakin stood his ground and unleashed a powerful blast of force lightning. The dark blue bolts were being held back by the green saber, but the dark blue bolts were slowing changing colour to a yellowish orange, and they were growing more powerful. Alec looked into his brother's eyes, and he looked into a blood red iris and a pitch-black pupil…

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Fight Above Coruscant

The blood red eyes looked back at him, and the lightning, now dark orange, almost red, stopped. Anakin jumped over the table and slashed at his brother, who blocked it with difficulty. Alec blocked a number of intense slashes fuelled by hate, before he could start his attack. After a few failed slashes, Alec force pushed him on to another landing platform, but Anakin reacted quickly and used force lighting once more, which was still dark orange. Alec struggled to keep the deadly bolts of lightning away, but managed to keep them away with the emerald blade he made himself.

"You're scared of the dark side, aren't you Alec? But you haven't seen it at full power yet! Prepare to die, dearest brother!" The Dark orange lightning suddenly turned blood red, just like Anakin's eyes. The Emerald lightsaber flew away and sliced a computer in half. Alarms went off and the control room started to shake. Roaring in anger, Anakin threw his blue lightsaber had his brother with so much speed it would seem impossible to dodge, let alone catch it, but that's what Alec did. Using the force, he skilfully caught the saber.

"ARGGHH!" Anakin roared, and ran toward his new ship, a Sith Fighter, equipped to the teeth with blasters, missiles and bombs. Alec took a homing device out of his belt, and used the force to guide it toward the Sith Fighter, but to make sure Anakin didn't notice it fly threw the air or on his ship. The device landed under his wing, and Alec grinned to himself, and used the force to regather his own lightsaber. He put Anakin's saber next to his secondary in his cloak, and put his first choice in the helm. Alec sprinted to his fighter and started shooting at Anakin's ship. But, the Hero with No Fear just dodged the shots and sent a missile down his brother's way. The missile narrowly missed, but Anakin pulls away from the Jedi fighter and speeds away. Alec knows that Anakin is a far better pilot than himself, so he is all ready at a disadvantage to his brother. Still shooting at the Sith Fighter, and still failing to gain a hit. Alec then realises that Anakin may fire a missile at his hyperdrive ring, leaving him stuck on Mustafar. So, at the realization of this, he sped up to catch his brother and started shooting, putting the newest Sith Lord under pressure to go to his Hyperdrive ring and leave his brothers alone. 'Not like he has any idea where I'm going' he thought to himself, as both brothers simultaneously clicked into their hyperdrive rings. "He's going back to Coruscant…" Alec muttered to himself, setting the coordinates for Coruscant and waiting for the jump to Hyperspace.

Lord Vader sat in his Sith fighter, wondering where his dear brother was headed.

"I will kill him one day very soon…"

Sitting in his very own Jedi fighter, Alec Skywalker looked out at the windows and looked into hyperspace. A single tear rolled down his face as he remembered the person he knew as Anakin Skywalker: All those years on Tantioone… He remembered one moment where the school bully knocked him to the ground, when he was a small boy stating school, and Anakin stood up for him. All though they both ended up with bleeding lips and broken noses, this was the end of 'sibling wars' and the beginning of a friendship that Alec thought would last forever. He was proved wrong.

A Sith fighter suddenly appeared from Hyperspace. A Jedi Star fighter followed the Sith Fighter only moments later.

"WHAT! He must have put a homing device on the ship… Arghh! It shouldn't matter; anyway, I can shoot him down…" Anakin took the controls from Artoo.

"Lock onto him, Artoo" Artoo replies with a series of angry beeps

"I don't care if it's my brothers fighter or not, lock onto it then shoot it down!" Artoo gave up and the guns locked onto the speeding Star fighter.

"Good bye, brother. See you in hell!" Anakin's eyes turned blood red as the lasers, also coloured red, fired at the yellow fighter.

"R4, let's try and outrun him" The little red astro droid, that once belonged to Obi-Wan, beeped back at him. The Jedi Star Fighter sped up, then turned around, and fired green blaster beams at the Sith Fighter, who retaliated with his red beams. They were both speeding toward each other, and if one didn't pull up soon, that was going to be the end of both Skywalkers…

Back on Mustafar, Padme was finally coming to. She realised that Anakin and Alec had left her behind. 'One of them is probably dead by now…' She started crying at the thought. After a while, her eye sockets were red. She decided she better go back to Coruscant, were there was Bail, and Obi-Wan.

"Threepio set a course for… Oh My God!" She looked at the golden mess in front of her. "Threepio…" she quickly gathered up all the pieces, but she couldn't find the head. She walked over to the edge of the landing platform, and found a little trail in the ash, which lead to a golden head with two droid-eyes, about 20 centimetres from falling into a lava river…"There's your head…" She picked it up and put it with the rest on the ship "Maybe Artoo can fix you up" she said doubtfully. She set a course for Coruscant and minutes later, they were in hyperspace…

Anakin and Alec were still speeding toward each other, neither moving, just shooting. They couldn't hit the other fighter, not because of bad aiming but because of the force. Every time they fired, a memory flashed in there minds: When Anakin won the podrace, Alec cheered the loudest, and was the first to congratulate Anakin. When they were Padawans, Alec accidentally smashed some glass that was important to his Master, Yoda. Anakin took the blame. When Anakin and Padme got married, the only human witness was Alec, who swore on his life not to tell anyone. When Alec and Anakin were fighting Count Dooku on The Invisible Hand, Alec sacrificed his arm so Anakin could take Dooku's head. Anakin couldn't hit the target because these stupid flashing memories were distracting him. Alec couldn't hit because he couldn't bring himself to kill his brother, at least not above Coruscant. He pulled up seconds before they blew up, and started to race toward Coruscant. But Anakin wasn't going to let him slip away that easily. "Artoo, fire a missile, no, two missiles at him" the missiles set of to get there target. Alec used every trick he knew to try and avoid the missiles, but to no avail. They were closing in on him. He tried spinning around, to smash them into each other, but these seemed to be smarter than vulture droid missiles. Alec had a crazy idea. He suddenly stopped, and moved his right wing up a bit. They both shot past him, and Alec started shooting at them. 'This is mad' R4 said in beep language. He hit one, but the other was going to blow him back to Mustafar if he didn't hit it soon. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a Sith Fighter about to go into the Coruscant Atmosphere. With the last shot, he hit the missile, and went after his brothers Sith Fighter…

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. The Jedi Temple

The Jedi Fighter entered the Atmosphere, following the Sith Fighter. Darth Sidious contacted Darth Vader via hologram just after they left the atmosphere and began racing toward the airways of Coruscant.

"Lord Vader, have you eliminated the Separatists?" The Evil Sith Master, defaced by his own lightning only a few hours ago, stood before him on the Hologram projector.

"Yes, my master. They have been taken care of. But…" Vader was interrupted before he could tell the new Emperor about his situation.

"Goood… Go to the Jedi Temple. Eliminate everyone. Including your brother…" Darth Sidious ended the transmission at that. 'Very well…' Anakin thought, turning toward the towering Jedi Temple.' Why is he going to the… NO!' Alec realised what Anakin was going to do. He got out his Commlink

"Obi-Wan, were are you?" Alec spoke into the Commlink, praying he wasn't at the temple

"I'm at the Temple Alec, why do you need to know?" Alec banged his head against the window.

"Anakin has turned to the Dark Side. He's coming to the Temple to kill all the Jedi! And I can see hundreds of Clones approaching the temple!" Alec almost screamed into the Comm.

"What the… Where is Anakin?" Obi-Wan's voice cracked over the Comm.

"His in a Sith Fighter in front of me, he's heading toward the-" Alec was interrupted by Obi-Wan

"Oh, I see it. I will evacuate the younglings, and the few knights and older Padawans will have to fight. You and I can take Anakin" This brought a tear to both of there eyes.

"I understand. I will try and hold him off to give you some time. Skywalker Out"

The Clones marched into the temple, shooting anything that moved. Anakin landed on a platform, awaiting his brother to land. In true Obi-Wan style, he jumped out of the ship in mid-air, leaving the Jedi Fighter (a brand new one as well) crash into the empty Sith Fighter, also brand new, destroying them both in a ball of flame. Activating his Emerald Green Lightsaber, and charged at Anakin, who ignited his brand new Sith Blade. Alec had never seen a more blood coloured Sith Blade in his life. And so there Dual began again, only on a landing platform in Coruscant, not Mustafar. Anakin immediately went on the attack. A slash here, a stab there. Alec blocked everything, but he couldn't get on the attack. Anakin was powerful on the attack, and Alec knew that if he made the slightest mistake, Anakin would punish him dearly. Anakin kept on attacking, but he was slowing down marginally. Alec took his chance. Anakin swung his blade at Alec's head, who ducked, force pushed Anakin away, and headed into the temple. It wasn't a pretty site. Dead bodies were everywhere. Padawans were trying to fight off the clones, but there were too many. He saw Obi-Wan leading Padawans and Younglings up to the council chambers. A small boy got lost and was being chased by a group of clone troopers. Activating his green blade, Alec threw it, killing two of the three troopers. The third started firing at Alec, who blocked the shots with ease. He charged at the trooper, and sliced him in half.

"Master Skywalker, look out!" The youngling warned Alec, but he had already felt him. This time, Alec got on the attack first, and never looked back. After numerous slashes, the sabers locked. Both Anakin and Alec tried to force push the other at the same time, but they were thrown backward. Anakin saw the youngling run away, and destroyed the poor 6-year-old boy with the powerful blood red lightning. All that was left of the poor youngling was a pool of blood.

"You're next, brother" Anakin sent the horrific bolts of lightning toward Alec.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Alec muttered, ready to block the bolts. Just like on Mustafar, his lightsaber was flung away, but this time, Alec was prepared for it. When his saber was flung away, he leapt into the air, and regathered the blade in mid-air, and slashed at Anakin, forcing him to stop the lightning and get out his saber. Alec went on the attack and pressured Anakin to make a mistake. Anakin was feeling the pressure, and was starting to tire. Alec had always been the fitter one, and it was starting to show. He was giving Anakin a fitness test like never before. His strikes were slashing at the red saber so quickly it was a miracle Anakin could block anything. The Green Blade of energy was like a blur. Anakin was tempted to deactivate his lightsaber and let Alec strike him down, even death might be better than this workout, but he was stupid to even think of something like that. If he died, he would die a Sith's death, not a cowards death. He leaped backward and landed 10 meters back. Alec knew what was coming, so before the dreaded bolts of Dark energy could turn him into a pool of blood, he force pushed Anakin into the elevator, and closed the doors. He suddenly realised that was a bad idea.

"Obi-Wan, Anakin's headed upstairs. I presume he'll be looking for you and the Padawans." Alec felt like an idiot.

"Thanks for that. Try and get up here as quickly as possible. I don't think many of these Padawan's have faced a Dark Lord of the Sith before." Obi-Wan saw the elevator doors open and a dark figure stepped out, igniting a Sith blade.

"And watch out for the force lightning, for gods sake. Skywalker out" Alec opened the elevator next to the one Anakin took, and headed up to the council chambers.

A Naboo Cruiser appeared from hyperspace in front of Coruscant. Padme looked at the Capital of the Republic as she received a request for a video message. She accepted.

"Senator Amidala, the Chancellor requests that you are present for a Emergency Senate meeting"

Alec appeared in the door of the elevator. He saw Obi-Wan and 2 young Knights fighting Anakin. Judging by the blood everywhere, Anakin unleashed the Lightning. With a swift movement, both the knights fell at Anakin's feet. Anakin force pushed Obi-Wan to the wall with so much power, he dropped his saber. Anakin destroyed the saber with the lightning before turning to his former master.

"Goodbye, my master. You aren't nearly as tough as my brother" Anakin raised his blade, but, right on que, Alec leaped into the room, kicking Anakin into the window. Anakin jumped of the window and landed in the doorway. He used the force to seal the exit. Alec took out Anakin's blue blade and slipped it into Obi-Wan's hand.

"Don't lose it," He whispered into Obi-Wan's ear. They both ignited their Lightsaber's at the same time. Anakin just laughed.

"You won't survive this one, my old master and my dear brother!" The lightning, as red as ever, flowed from his fingers. Jedi Master and Jedi Knight leaped simultaneously over the lightning and over Anakin's head.

"That's getting a bit old now, don't you reckon Anakin?" Alec asked his brother, who replied with a slash of his red saber. Anakin force pushed Obi-Wan into the wall again and continued to fight with Alec. It seemed Anakin had recovered from Alec's little workout from earlier, and was once again at full power. The attack changed hands with almost every other stroke. Both Lightsabers were a blur. Anakin slashed at Alec's head, who ducked and force pushed him against the window. Anakin thought about the lightning, but he himself knew it was a waste of energy. Instead, he force chocked him. Alec was so taken by surprise he didn't know what was happening for a moment. Obi-Wan finally got up, and charged at Anakin. Anakin dropped Alec and picked up Obi-Wan using the force and threw him at the window with such speed that the window smashed and Obi-Wan plummeted toward the airways of Coruscant, surely, to his death…

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. The Airways of Coruscant

Obi-Wan glided threw the air, flying toward the airway. He looked at all the speeders and bikes, and noticed an open top speeder 200 meters away. He identified the man using the force. A criminal wanted in 13 different systems. No one would miss him.

Up in the Council Chambers, the brothers continued their intense duel. Anakin was on the attack, slashing at Alec's torso. Alec blocked the attempts, then forced a saber lock.

"You would make a fine addition to the Dark Side, brother. Imagine it: We could overthrow Sidious, and rule the Galaxy as brothers…Well, Alec? What to you think? Or what you rather die?" Alec spat on the floor next to Anakin's feet.

"I'd rather freeze on Hoth then burn on Mustafar than join you" Anakin's eyes, temporarily blue, turned back to red.

"Well that will be arranged!"

As Padme, bruised, battered and heart broken, entered Coruscant, she noticed a rising column of smoke coming from the Jedi Temple. She flew past the smoke wondering… 'Who?'

Obi-Wan just grabbed onto the side of the speeder he targeted out, and climbed into the cockpit. The criminal whipped out his blaster.

"Die, Jedi Scu- ARGH!" Obi-Wan sliced the arm holding the blaster off, and then sliced him in half. He looked up at the Council Chamber window.

"No, not the lightning!"

Still in the Saber lock, Anakin took his left hand of his Saber.

"This time I truly mean it: Goodbye, and good riddance, Alec!" The lightning flew out of Anakin's fingers and was about to hit Alec's torso, when a blue beam blocked it. Alec used the force to gather his secondary lightsaber from his cloak, and holding an emerald blade in the right hand and a sapphire blade in the left, he leapt over the Sith Lord, and began fighting again. Alec slashed simultaneously using both sabers, but was blocked by the red saber of Anakin. Anakin then force pushed Alec against the window. Anakin felt the force. He knew that he must finish he now. Force lightning? He'd over used it. Force Choke? He might fight his way out. Anakin suddenly knew what to do. Anakin looked at his blade, and then using the Dark Side of the Force, he threw it with intense speed at Alec's neck. 'This could be tricky…" Alec thought. He concentrated on the activate/deactivate button, and closed his eyes. He heard the sound of a lightsaber deactivating and smiled to himself. He guided the saber into his robe and it clicked in the holder. Alec smiled at his brother, who was temporarily stunned after what he just saw. Alec broke the window using his green blade, and deactivated both blades, putting one at the helm and one in his robe.

"Catch me if you can!" Alec grinned and jumped out of the window, diving toward the airway, searching for Obi-Wan…

Anakin stood in the council chambers. He had no Lightsaber on him, and the two Jedi that he wanted to kill the most were in the airway below, Obi-Wan probably on the other site of the planet by now. But he could get Alec. He saw his apartment, Padme's apartment, and remembered the two Sith blades he left on the bed. His apartment was on the other side of the area, but Anakin knew that, using the dark side, he could bring them into his hands. He concentrated all his power on gathering the two sabers. The sabers levitated off the bed, and crashed threw the wall, and sped threw the air. Anakin smiled, and jumped at the window, catching and activating the sabers in midair. Lord Vader was stronger than ever before.

Padme ran into the Senate building, even though she was in a very poor condition. She ran up to the Naboo pod, and opened the door. She sat in her seat s she saw an old wrinkled man address the Senate.

"And even though the Jedi's attempt on my life has left me defaced for life, but the plot to over-throw the senate has been foiled, and the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire!" The Senate Arena erupted in applause. Padme looked at the Senate in disbelief

"So this is how liberty dies… With thunderous applause…"

Darth Vader picked out a speeder bike and sliced the chopped the riders head off and kicked him to the side. He accelerated once he pinpointed Alec's location, on a open top speeder about 500 meters in front of him. He also sensed Obi-Wan on the speeder.' Two birds with one stone…' Anakin thought to himself, catching up with the speeder. A figure jumped from the speeder and activated a green blade 'Alec, you are an idiot' Anakin thought, as he ignited his two red blades, and removed the head of his brother. 'All to easy' Anakin smiled to himself as he watched the body and the head fall to the lower levels of Coruscant. 'I thought he was the smart one as well' He was right behind the speeder, so he hopped onto the back, and swung his Saber at the head of what he taught was Obi-Wan. When the head fell to the floor, he saw some old guys head, not Obi-Wan's head. He looked over the edge and saw a shadow falling toward a lower airway. Anakin leaped off the edge of the speeder, dodging speeders. The shadow landed on a speeder. Anakin landed on a speeder a couple of hundred meters behind the speeder he wanted. He sliced an aliens head off and threw him off the side. Anakin navigated his way threw the traffic, and then leaped out of the speeder, which fell into the depths of Coruscant. Anakin landed on the back of Obi-Wan's Speeder. Obi-Wan turned around and Force pushed Anakin. Except it wasn't Obi-Wan who pushed him. It was Alec behind the wheel. Anakin flew past the last airway, but he saw a small ledge. He glided himself toward the ledge and grabbed the ledge with his robotic hand. He was hanging there for what seemed hours. He saw a Republic Gunship coming toward him. 'Thank the force…'Anakin jumped off the building and headed toward the ship. Just as Anakin was about to land inside, the ship jerked to the right. Anakin reacted quickly, and grabbed onto the bottom.

"Shot him," A dark mysterious voice whispered. Anakin leaped onto the ship, igniting the two Lightsabers and slashing at the clones' head. Within seconds, there was only the Commander left. Anakin slashed both the sabers at the same time. He was about to cut the clone into thirds when a Sith blade blocked him. Anakin looked to see who owned the Sith Blade.

"Master, what an unpleasant surprise" Darth Vader slashed both his sabers at the Dark Lord's arms and they fell to the floor. Sidious looked at him with amazement.

"Goodbye, my Master" Anakin stabbed the lightsaber in his right hand into Sidious heart. He almost forgot about the clone commander, who had dropped his blaster on the floor. Anakin wasted no time cutting him into three pieces. 'At last, the Galaxy is mine!'

The 4th and final part: I hope you enjoy it!

Part 4: The Airways of Coruscant

Obi-Wan glided threw the air, flying toward the airway. He looked at all the speeders and bikes, and noticed an open top speeder about 200 meters away. He identified the man using the force. A criminal wanted in 13 different systems. No one would miss him.

Up in the Council Chambers, the brothers continued their intense duel. Anakin was on the attack, slashing at Alec's torso. Alec blocked the attempts, then forced a saber lock.

"You would make a fine addition to the Sith, brother. Imagine it: We could overthrow Sidious, and rule the Galaxy as brothers…Well, Alec? What to you think? Or what you rather die?" Alec spat on the floor next to Anakin's feet.

"I'd rather freeze on Hoth then burn on Mustafar than join you" Anakin's eyes, temporarily blue, turned back to red.

"Well that will be arranged!"

As Padme, bruised, battered and heart broken, entered Coruscant, she noticed a rising column of smoke coming from the Jedi Temple. She flew past the smoke wondering… i'Who?'/i

Obi-Wan just grabbed onto the side of the speeder he targeted out, and climbed into the cockpit. The criminal whipped out his blaster.

"Die, Jedi Scu- ARGH!" Obi-Wan sliced the arm holding the blaster off, and then sliced him in half. He looked up at the Council Chamber window.

"No, not the lightning!"

Still in the Saber lock, Anakin took his left hand of his Saber.

"This time I truly mean it: Goodbye, and good riddance, Alec!" The lightning flew out of Anakin's fingers and was about to hit Alec's torso, when a blue beam blocked it. Alec used the force to gather his secondary lightsaber from his cloak, and holding an emerald blade in the right hand and a sapphire blade in the left, he leapt over the Sith Lord, and began fighting again. Alec slashed simultaneously using both sabers, but was blocked by the red saber of Anakin. Anakin then force pushed Alec against the window. Anakin felt the force. He knew that he must finish he now. Force lightning? He'd over used it. Force Choke? He might fight his way out. Anakin suddenly knew what to do. Anakin looked at his blade, and then using the Dark Side of the Force, he threw it with intense speed at Alec's neck. i'This could be tricky…'/i Alec thought. He concentrated on the activate/deactivate button, and closed his eyes. He heard the sound of a lightsaber deactivating and smiled to himself. He guided the saber into his robe and it clicked in the holder. Alec smiled at his brother, who was temporarily stunned after what he just saw. Alec broke the window using his green blade, and deactivated both blades, putting one at the helm and one in his robe.

"Catch me if you can!" Alec grinned and jumped out of the window, diving toward the airway, searching for Obi-Wan…

Anakin stood in the council chambers. He had no Lightsaber on him, and the two Jedi that he wanted to kill the most were in the airway below, Obi-Wan probably on the other site of the planet by now. But he could get Alec. He saw his apartment, Padme's apartment, and remembered the two Sith blades he left on the bed. His apartment was on the other side of the area, but Anakin knew that, using the dark side, he could bring them into his hands. He concentrated all his power on gathering the two sabers. The sabers levitated off the bed, and crashed threw the wall, and sped threw the air. Anakin smiled, and jumped at the window, catching and activating the sabers in midair. Lord Vader was stronger than ever before.

Padme ran into the Senate building, even though she was in a very poor condition. She ran up to the Naboo pod, and opened the door. She sat in her seat s she saw an old wrinkled man address the Senate.

"And even though the Jedi's attempt on my life has left me defaced for life, the plot to over-throw the senate has been foiled, and the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire!" The Senate Arena erupted in applause. Padme looked at the Senate in disbelief

"So this is how liberty dies… With thunderous applause…"

Darth Vader picked out a speeder bike and sliced the riders head off and kicked him to the side. He accelerated once he pinpointed Alec's location, on a open top speeder about 500 meters in front of him. He also sensed Obi-Wan on the speeder.i'Two birds with one stone…'/i Anakin thought to himself, catching up with the speeder. A figure jumped from the speeder and activated a green blade i'Alec, you are an idiot'/i Anakin thought, as he ignited his two red blades, and removed the head of his brother. i'All to easy' /i Anakin smiled to himself as he watched the body and the head fall to the lower levels of Coruscant. i'I thought he was the smart one as well' /i He was right behind the speeder, so he jumped onto the back, and swung his Saber at the head of what he thought was Obi-Wan. When the head fell to the floor, he saw some old guys head, not Obi-Wan's head. He looked over the edge and saw a shadow falling toward a lower airway. Anakin leaped off the edge of the speeder to follow him. The shadow landed on a speeder. Anakin landed on a speeder a couple of hundred meters behind the speeder he wanted. He sliced an aliens head off and threw him off the side. Anakin navigated his way threw the traffic, and then leaped out of the speeder, which fell into the depths of Coruscant. Anakin landed on the back of Obi-Wan's Speeder. Obi-Wan turned around and Force pushed Anakin. Except it wasn't Obi-Wan who pushed him. It was Alec behind the wheel. Anakin flew past the last airway, but he saw a small ledge. He glided himself toward the ledge and grabbed the ledge with his robotic hand. He was hanging there for what seemed hours. At last he saw a Republic Gunship coming toward him. i'Thank the force…'/iAnakin jumped off the building and flew toward the ship. Just as Anakin was about to land inside, the ship jerked to the right. Anakin reacted quickly, and grabbed onto the bottom.

"Shoot him," A dark mysterious voice whispered. Anakin leaped onto the ship, igniting the two Lightsabers and slashing at the clones' head. Within seconds, there was only the Commander left. Anakin slashed both the sabers at the same time. He was about to cut the clone into thirds when a Sith blade blocked him. Anakin looked to see who owned the Sith Blade.

"Master, what an unpleasant surprise" Darth Vader slashed both his sabers at the Dark Lord's arms and they fell to the floor. Sidious looked at him with amazement.

"Goodbye, my Master" Anakin stabbed the lightsaber in his right hand into Sidious heart. Sidious fell to the floor, his face in a state of shock. Anakin almost forgot about the clone commander, who had dropped his blaster on the floor. Anakin wasted no time cutting him into three pieces. i'At last, the Galaxy is mine!'/i

I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you'd like me to send you a PM when the sequel is released, post here and I will happily alert you. The sequel will be called LUKE and is much, much longer than THE RISE AND FALL OF THE SITH, and should be released in a week or two, but knowing me, It could be out tomorrow! So, I hope to see you then!


End file.
